Story In My Life
by Nariakira Ayzharu
Summary: Cerita Tentang Hidup Hinata.*Gak bisa bikin Summary
1. Chapter 1

Hai, ini fanfic pertama aku hahaha semoga yang baca gak muntah, hahaha

OK

Tidak suka? Tekan BACK

WARNING !

Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan, Alur Lari-larian, garing, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya

Pairing: MASIH BINGUNG

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Story In My Life

Chapter 1: Awal

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna indigo yang berjalan sambil bersenandung ria. Hinata nama perempuan yang berambut indigo itu terlihat sangat senang karena dia telah mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu membuatnya harus membanting tulang untuk membiayai hidupnya. Memang hidup sendiri itu tidak mudah, disaat anak remaja seumuran Hinata pulang pergi kesalon, Hinata hanya bisa mengurung diri dikamar sambil belajar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Sekolahnya yang terbilang elit di Konoha, bayangkan saja perjuangan Hinata untuk masuk di Sekolah ini. "Konoha High School" Sekolah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai kontong tebal dan sangat pintar.

"Akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan sambilan juga, hahaha" Kata Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang laki-laki yang berlari kearah Hinata dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Hinata,hingga membuat Hinata terjatuh. "Aww" rintih Hinata kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, nona aku sangat buru-buru, Oh iya ini kartu namaku"kata seseorang yang menabrak Hinata. "Naruto Namikaze"gumam Hinata pelan. 'Namikaze, Namikaze astaga itukan nama marga' batin Hinata "Minato-sama"kata Hinata keras karena kaget.

"Apakah nona mengenal Ayahku?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, saya mengenal ayah anda Naruto-san, Ayah anda adalah pemilik Namikaze's Bekery toko roti terbesar dikonoha dan memiliki cabang diseluruh Asia, Suami dari Kushina Uzumaki , dan mempunyai anak tunggal bernama Naruto Namikaze"kata Hinata panjang +lebar. "Wah, ternyata nona tau banyak tentang ayah saya, ternyata Ayahku sangat terkenal hahaha"kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal Minato Namikeze yang merupakan 1 dari 5 orang terkaya di Jepang dan menduduki peringkat kedua dibawah Uchiha.

"Astaga, aku terlambat, Sampai jumpa nona mata putih" kata Naruto berlari sambil melambaikan tangan dan memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. Melihat itu pipi Hinata bersemu merah "Kurasa wajah ku merah"gumam Hinata sambil memegang pipinya.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap Hinata bergegas pergi ketempat kerja sambilannya karena memang Hinata meminta izin untuk kerja pada malam hari karena pagi dia harus pergi kesekolah. Setelah sampai ditempat kerjanya, Hinata melihat Karin, yang sedang menungunya. "Hinata-san disini," kata Karin menyapa Hinata "Ini baju maid anda" kata Karin sambil menyerahkan baju maid kepada Hinata.

" Terimakasih Karin-san"

Hinata lalu menganti baju yang dia pakai menjadi pakaian maid yang sudah disiapkan pemilik cafe. Hinata keluar dari tempat ganti baju dengan balutan baju maid berwarna hitam selutut dengan celemek berenda warna putih, sepatu maid berwarna hitam dan bando telinga kucing yang sangat cocok dengan wajah Hinata yang manis. Setelah Hinata menganti bajunya bergegas dia menuju dapur dan bertanya kepada karin pekerjaan apa yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Tugasmu adalah mencatat makanan yang dipesan pelanggan dan mengantarkannya, mengerti?" kata Karin selaku atasan Hinata.

"Saya mengerti Karin-san" balas Hinata

"Sekarang antarkan pesanan ini kemeja no 3" kata Karin lagi. Hinata lalu mengantarkan pesanan kemeja no 3 "Ini pesanan anda tuan" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Pelayan" panggil seorang perempuan dimeja no 7 "Iya"balas Hinata. Hinata lalu menghampiri meja perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi. "Anda ingin pesan apa, nona-nona?" tanya Hinata dengan buku catatan ditangannya bersiap untuk mencatan pesanan apa yang diinginkan pelanggan

"aku pesan Coffe Latte dan Cupcake Anggur saja, dan kau apa pig?"Kata Sakura

"Sudahku bilang jangan panggil aku pig nona Jidat lebar, Aku pesan Cappucino saja" kata Ino yang dipanggil Sakura pig, karena dalam bahasa jepang ino berarti babi.

"Baiklah pesanan nona akan segera kami antar,mohon tunggu sebentar"kata Hinata setelah selesai mencatat apa yang dipesan Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata lalu berjalan kedapur untuk mengantarkan pesanan Sakura dan Ino.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka dihidangkan Sakura dan Ino berbicara tentang gosip terbaru.

"Eh, jidat apakah kau sudah dengar tentang gosip"kata Ino terpotong

"Sudahlah Ino saat ini aku tidak ingin bergosip denganmu"Kata Sakura yangmemotong perkataan Ino

"Tapi ini gosip tentang Sasuke Uchiha"Kata Ino berbisik. Mendengar kata Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Langsung terkejut ."APA SASUKE UCHIH" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan pekataannya Ino membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya "Jangan keras-keras jidat kau membuat semua orang melihat kearah kita " kata Ino sambil berbisik. Sakura lalu berdiri dan berkata "Gomen" lalu Sakura duduk kembali dan bertanya kepada ino "Apakah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?". Sebelum Ino membalas pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata datang membawakan pesanan mereka "Ini pesanan anda nona" kata Hinata

"Iya" balas Ino sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Hinata pergi dari meja mereka Ino melanjutkan ceritannya yang sempat terpotong "Iya, dan katanya dia akan sekolah disekolah kita" kata Ino sambil memakan Cupcake milik Sakura sampai habis, sementara Sakura yang hanya fokus dengan cerita Ino tanpa sadar Cupcakenya sudah habis dimakan Ino. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun ku lagi hahaha" kata Sakura yang ingin memakan Cupcakenya "Ehh, Cupcake ku mana?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino,

"Abis, udah aku makan" balas Ino cuek. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karena Cupcakenya dimakan Ino.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan jam 09.59 malam Cafe tempat Hinata kerjapun sudah tutup, Sekarang Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya, memang tempat kerja Hinata cukup dekat jadi Hinata bisa berjalan kaki. Sambil berjalan Hinata bergumam "Besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah Konoha High School, pasti seru hihihi".

Tiba-Tiba saja ada mobil yang berhenti dibelakang Hinata, Hinata pun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat sekelebat bayangan yang sedang menuju kearahnya 'Siapa disana?'tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ikut aku" kata orang yang tiba-tiba datang tadi, dan menyeret Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. "tidak, lepaskan tolong... tolong" Teriak Hinata.

"Bisakah kau diam nona, sekali lagi kau berteriak kau akan kucium, sekarang masuk mobil" Perintah orang itu. Karena takut hinata hanya bisa diam dan menuruti keinginan orang yang dikira mau menculiknya. "A..apa..kah k..kau.. me..men..culikku?" tanya Hinata yang gagap karena ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau menculikmu, aku hanya ingi minta bantuanmu" balas orang yang menculik Hinata.

"T..tapi ke..napa ha..rus deng..an cara s..seperti in..ini?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Karena sekarang sudah malam , dan ini kartu namaku" kata orang yang menculik Hinata tadi…

"Sasuke Uchiha" itulah yang tertulis dikartu nama itu .

Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak "Sasuke Uchiha, Anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha" .

_Apakah gerangan Sasuke membawa Hinata pergi bagi ? _

_**TBC**_

_yang suka Review yaa RnR , Masih buat Sakunofiza yang selalu ngedukung aku Ogut yaa_


	2. Chapter 2 :Uchiha Itachi

Gimana chapter 1nya memuaskan gk? kalo enggak, saya minta maaf deh karena gak bisa menjadi Author yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara hahaha. Soalnya baru gabung (Padahal udah lama, tapi belum daftar jadi Author,hehehe) ada yang muntah gk past baca chap1 ? semoga ada yaa  
Hinata Haters Jangan kesini yaa! ntar marah-marah.

Tidak suka? tekan BACK

_**WARNING !**_

_**Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Alur Lari-larian, garing, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya**_

_**Pairing: MASIH BINGUNG**_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Author: Nariakira Ayzharu**_

"Aku tidak mau menculikmu, aku hanya ingi minta bantuanmu" balas orang yang menculik Hinata.

"T..tapi ke..napa ha..rus deng..an cara s..seperti in..ini?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Karena sekarang sudah malam , dan ini kartu namaku" kata orang yang menculik Hinata tadi…

"Sasuke Uchiha" itulah yang tertulis dikartu nama itu .

Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak "Sasuke Uchiha, Anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha" .

...

Chapter 2:Uchiha Itachi !

"Sekali aku peringatkan nona, bisakah kau diam, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku saat aku mengemudi" jawab Sasuke dingin, yang sedikit jengkel karena Hinata berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san" kata Hinata. Diperjalan Mereka tak ada satupun yang berbicara hanya deru mesin mobil yang terdengar, Mungkin karena keduanya hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seperti Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya dan berpikir dia akan dibawa kemana oleh Uchiha bungsu ini dan Sasuke yang memang konsentrasi atau memang tidak ingin berbicara. Saat melihat jalanan yang mulai ramai beberapa saat kemudian mobil Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti didepan salah satu toko milik keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal. "Kita sudah sampai sekarang turunlah" perintah Sasuke.

"Hai, Uchiha-san tapi...un..untuk apa kita ketoko pakaian?" tanya Hinata yang semakin lama semakin penasaran. Sasuke tak menjawab tetapi dia turun dari mobilnya, dan Hinata mengikutinya, kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Hinata memilih diam dari pada membuat Uchiha bungsu itu marah. Sasuke lalu memasuki toko itu sementara Hinata masih setia mengekorinya, setelah SasuHina tadi masuk terlihat beberapa bukan , tapi semua _pelayan_ yang dilalui Sasuke membungkukkan badan hormat, seorang pelayan sepertinya Kepala pelayan ditoko itu bertanya "Apa yang bisa kami berikan Sasuke-sama"

"Berikan dia gaun pesta" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata . "Tapi Uchiha-san untuk apa kau memberiku gaun" sebelum perkataan Hinata selesai seorang pelayan yang mempunyai tag name Naomi Asagaki memotongnya "Maafkan saya nona, tapi sepertinya anda lebih baik menuruti keinginan Sasuke-sama karena sepertinya Sasuke-sama terlihat sangat buru-buru" kata Naomi (Author*Apa hubungannya?).

"Baiklah" kata Hinata terpaksa karena pelayan tadi memaksanya. "Sekarang ikuti saya saya akan memilihkan anda baju gaun yang bagus" kata Naomi. Setelah Hinata mendapatkan baju yang cocok untuknya dia segera keruangan ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. Tak berapa lama Hinata pun keluar dari ruang ganti dengan dibalut gaun selutut berwarna seperti bunga lavender, dengan hiasan didada berupa mutiara-mutiara yang sangat glamour. "Bagaimana penampilanku Naomi-san?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit agak risih karena pakaian yang dipakainya agak pendek. "Anda cantik sekali nona, tapi tunggu dulu spertinya ada yang kurang" kata Naomi dengan ekspresi seperti sedang meninstrogasi Hinata "Ah, iya, Nona anda silahkan duduk disini sebentar" kata Naomi, menyuruh Hinata duduk dibangku menja rias lengkap dengan cermin, dan berbagai aksesoris yang terdapat dimeja, sedangkan Hinata hanya menurut.

"Sekarang pejamkan mata anda" kata Naomi,Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya dan Naomi mulai mengotak-atik rambut panjang Hinata "Selesai" kata Naomi. Ketika Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya, dengan rambut diikat sedikit kebelakang, poni didepan disisir ke samping kanan dan dihiasi pernak-pernik mutiara yang sangat indah, "Apakah itu aku ?" tanya Hinata pada Naomi "Iya nona itu benar kamu, dan sekarang pakailah ini" Jawab Naomi seraya menyerahkan High heels dengan tinggi hak 3cm. "Sekarang cobalah berjalan" kata Naomi. Hinatapun berjalan perlhan-lahan walau pun sempat ingin jatuh, Hinatapun mampu menggunakan _High heels _dengan bimbingan Naomi.

_.__**Story In My Life**_

Sementara Hinata berdandan, Sasuke sudah siap dengan toxedo biru dongker dengan gaya rambut yang seperti pantat ayam yang terkesan keren baginya (karena Cuma sasuke yang punya rambut pantat ayam) menjadikannya terlihat sangat tampan eitsss bukan berarti kemarin Sasuke tidak tampan hanya saja hari ini dia terlihat sangat sangat rapi. Hinata pun keluar dari ruangan khusus perempuan dengan penampilan yang glamour dan sangat sangat cantik dengan semburat merah yang mengiasi wajahnya. "Maaf menunggu lama Sasuke-sama, membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendandani pasangan anda" kata Naomi sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Hinata, dan membuat wajah Hinata menjadi seperti merah tomat. Walaupun baru mengenal Hinata dan Naomi sudah akrab seperti sahabat lama yang terpisah dan baru sekarang bertemu. Setelah membayar semua barang yang dibelinya Sasuke langsung menuju kemobil, diikuti Hinata yang hanya diam, setelah mereka sampai dimobil, Sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju tempat yang tidak diketahu Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada hinata, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, Uchiha-san" jawab Hinata. Mendengar marga Hyuuga, Sasuke teringat seseorang yang juga memunyai marga Hyuuga. 'Hyuuga, Hyuuga sepertinya aku pernah dengar' batin Sasuke, sementara Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya ,"Maaf Uchiha-san,? kau bilang ingin minta tolong, kenapa kita harus memakai pakaian bagus seperti ini dan kita akan kemana?" kata Hinata yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke, maaf sebelumnya aku membawamu dengan paksa karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..". "Maksudnya butuh bantuanku Sasuke-san" sela Hinata saat Sasuke menjelaskan apa tujuannya membawa Hinata."Bisakah kau bicara setelah aku selesai?" kata Sasuke sedikit kasar karena perkataannya dipotong Hinata. "Maaf Sasuke-san" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena takut. " Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakekku , dulu dia pernah bilang aku harus membawa pacarku saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-76 , dan kemarin dia bilang padaku kalau aku tidak membawa pacarku, aku akan dibawanya ke London dan dijodohkan dengan kenalan bisnis kakekku yang tidak ku kenal, jadi aku mau kau pura-pura menjadi pacarku malam ini" kata Sasuke santai, sementara Hinata gemetar karena mendengar alasan Sasuke. "Ta..tapi kena...pa h..har..us... aku?" kata Hinata gagap karena gemetar. "bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang karena hari sudah malam dan aku menemukanmu berjalan sendirian dijalan karena aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman perempuan jadi aku bawa saja kau, lagi pula sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai pacar" kata Sasuke dingin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, membuat Hinata semakin gemetar "dan berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix _san, Mengerti" kata Sasuke.

_**.Story In My Life**_

Setelah SasuHina sampai dirumah Kakek Sasuke, mereka disambut oleh seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke _Baka Itachi-Nii _. "Hei, Sasu lama sekali kau datang kesini dari tadi kakek marah-marah karena kau belum datang," kata Itachi. Sasuke tak menjawab dan meneruskan perjalannya menuju ruang utama, Tetapi tiba-tiba Itachi menangkap tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke arahnya, Itachi lalu berbisik kepada Hinata "Ah kau pasti pacarnya Sasuke, lebih baik kau ikut denganku dari pada dengan adikku yang seperti ice itu" mendengar itu wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda adik ipar, kau kan punya adikku, kalau aku mengambilmu mungkin aku besok tak akan ada lagi didunia ini" canda Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku aku akan memperkenalkan kakek ku kepadamu" kata Itachi. "Ta..tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?," tanya Hinata. "Ya tidak apa-apa, sekalian aku mau tau seberapa cinta adikku padamu, apakah dia akan mencarimu kalau kau tidak ada disampingnya" kata Itachi sambil menggoda Hinata. Lagi-lagi itu membuat wajah Hinata merah, Itachi lalu membawa Hinata masuk melalui pintu belakang yang akan langsung tembus ke ruangan pribadi kakeknya, tanpa diketahui Sasuke tentunya.

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah berada diruang utama tempat diadakannya pesta masih tidak sadar bahwa Hinata dibawa pergi oleh Itachi.

"Hey, _Teme_..." sapa seseorang yang mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik.

"Hentikan, panggilan itu _Dobe_" jawab Sasuke.

"Enak saja, kau juga masih memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu" jawab orang yang dipanggil Sasuke _Dobe. _

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto" kata Sasuke Dingin.

"Hahaha memang dari dulu kau tidak berubah, selalu saja dingin seperti_ ice_" kata Naruto "Oh iya _Teme_, tadi aku bertemu Sakura dan Ino,dan sepertinya Sakura sangat senang mendengar kau kembali dari London, dia terus bertanya tentang kau" sambung Naruto. Mendengar nama Sakura dan Ino, Sasuke langsung bergidik karena mengingat dua orang yang selalu mengidolakannya dulu, terlebih Sakura yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek, padahal dalam hatinya berharap agar tidak bertemu Sakura dan Ino, tapi namanya juga gengsi Uchiha terpaksa dia pendam dalam hati.

Apakah Sasuke menyadari hilangnya Hinata?

_**TBC**_

_**buat yang review makasih **_

_**my : namanya juga author**_

_**rini:makasih udah nunggu**_

_**durara: hahaha dsaya orang Kalimantan, ogot itu gelar temen saya**_

_**RnR yaa kalo suka!**_


End file.
